Dziecko z góry
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Rusia acaba de invadir Polonia, y es probable que todo acabe allí para él. Todo depende de Lituania, presente en la gran masacre. Drabble. ¿LietPol? Probablemente.


**¡Hola! Antes que nada, siento muchísimo mi bajón. Juro solemnemente que lo estoy intentando =_=U Por favor, interpretad este drabble como una muestra de que pronto estaré activa.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

_**La Historia, asimismo, no me pertenece.**_

* * *

La batalla está en su apogeo. Allá donde Lituania mira, no hay más que cadáveres apilados unos sobre otros, en medio de charcos de sangre fresca espolvoreada con nieve. A pesar del carmesí y el blanco –los colores de Polonia–, es capaz de distinguirlos por sus caras: las de los soldados polacos están deformadas por el horror y la rebeldía, todo lo contrario de la ferocidad animal en las de sus compañeros… perdón, _camaradas_. Lituania sonríe amargamente.

Bajo el mando del amo Rusia, ultiman la invasión de Polonia. Apenas nadie opone resistencia ya: al ver al ejército ruso avanzar impíamente, se postran ante ellos y suplican clemencia. Una clemencia que se traduce en un agujero de bala en la frente que acalla los clamores de inmediato. El estómago de Lituania se retuerce. Aunque aquella gente era una desconocida para él, se trataba de los pobladores de Polonia; y verse obligado a apretar el gatillo para darles muerte en medio de los campos nevados donde antaño ambos habían jugado y corrido no hace sino aumentar ese malestar en su pecho. Todavía, en medio de los estallidos de pólvora, le parecía oír risas infantiles…

Varsovia queda arrasada. El palacio donde había vivido no es más que una montaña de fuego, y la ciudad, escombros humeantes. En las calles otrora llenas de vida, ciudadanos exánimes reposan sobre la nieve como muñecas rotas. Donde debía oler a pan, leña y flores, la pólvora y la sangre lo inundan todo y le irritan la nariz con su olor acre. Un escalofriante silencio cubre la ciudad con un tupido velo, apenas profanado por el crepitar de las llamas. El amo Rusia se ríe a lo lejos, la misma risita infantil que ha creído oír alguna que otra vez en plena batalla; Lituania baja la cabeza, aturdido y avergonzado. El estado actual de lo que una vez fuera su hogar es más de lo que puede soportar y se limita a esperar, mareado, a que llegue a un fin.

Todavía queda gente. Las tropas rusas están separándola en grupos: allá las mujeres, ahí los niños, y en las afueras, donde aún se oyen tiros, los pocos hombres que quedan. Pronto se hace patente la razón de la risa del amo Rusia: del castillo en llamas salen, en riguroso orden, todos los dirigentes de Polonia y –el corazón le da un vuelco– _el propio Polonia_. A diferencia de sus ciudadanos, no parece cansado o desesperado, sino extrañamente sereno, con un inusitado brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. Esa mirada, procedente de un rostro demacrado y sucio, impresiona a Lituania, pero no así al amo Rusia, que se limita a dirigirle una burlona.

Lituania se sobresalta cuando todos avanzan en fila y, al pasar por delante de él, Polonia aparta la vista del invasor para mirarlo a él. A pesar de la situación, es capaz de sostenerle la mirada, haciendo que una sonrisa empiece a bailar en sus labios.

—¿Liet? —cree oír, pero la culpa y el horror le han ensordecido hace rato y apenas puede asegurarlo. No contesta, pero sigue mirando aquellos iris verdes con nostalgia, rememorando otros tiempos más felices.

A medida que la fila avanza, el sonido de un disparo va resonando rítmicamente; finalmente, queda tan sólo Polonia de pie frente al amo Rusia, con los cuerpos de sus dirigentes manchando de rojo la nieve sucia de sus pies. Polonia le mira, sin temor, y la sonrisa del amo Rusia se ensancha.

—Mírate —dice con infantil orgullo, examinando con desprecio a la nación ante sí—. Polonia, el antiguo reino de Polonia, tan poderoso, tan importante… ¿Dónde está la fuerza de la que presumías? Si es que existía, claro... —acerca peligrosamente la boca del arma a su nuez, sonriéndose cuando el otro aprieta su mandíbula—. Cuesta creer que ahora no eres más que ruinas, un guiñapo al que podría aplastar con sólo un dedo.

Polonia no se deja intimidar y continúa mirando al amo Rusia, sorprendentemente, sin decir nada. En medio del shock, Lituania cree ver a Polonia apartando la mirada de su invasor y posándola fugazmente en él, como esperando algo, como _pidiéndole_ algo… Sabe que no eran imaginaciones suyas cuando la voz del amo Rusia cambia inesperadamente.

—No obstante, puedo hacerte un favor —juguetea casi con despreocupación con su pistola—. Sólo con que me lo digas, puedo aceptarte en mi casa a cambio de que jures obedecerme en todo lo que yo te pida. Por supuesto, depende de ti, _da_…

Una sensación de _déjà vu_ sacude a Lituania. Una cosa así había sucedido hacía siglos, cuando el amo Rusia lo había arrancado del lado de Polonia y se lo había llevado consigo. Cuando Polonia se había limitado a quedarse tumbado y a ver cómo se alejaban... La rabia y la sensación de ser traicionado lo embargan de nuevo y, cegado momentáneamente, se niega a dar un paso e intentar convencer al que fuera su amigo… no, su aliado.

Polonia sacude la cabeza.

—Como que, ¿sabes? —responde con una frescura que parece forzada— Ya me has hecho esto una vez y dejé que te llevaras lo que más apreciaba, pensando en que algún día conseguiría alzarme y recuperarlo. Pero, como que no te esperes que vaya a ser yo quien se someta ante ti.

La sonrisa del amo Rusia se congela, al igual que la sangre en las venas de Lituania cuando comprende su error. De haber estado menos atontado por el horror, habría gritado, hiperventilado o suplicado, no sabía qué ni en qué orden. Sin embargo, todo cuanto hace es contemplar con impotencia cómo la mirada del amo Rusia adopta carices sadistas mientras carga su arma, sellando definitivamente su destino. Polonia vuelve a mirarle, y en sus ojos ve un extraño arrepentimiento al que no sabe responder.

El amo Rusia levanta el brazo, apuntando expertamente a la frente de Polonia, y éste le deja hacer obedientemente. Lituania les observa, aterrado y atónito ante lo inusual de su comportamiento. Pasan largos segundos, pero ni el amo Rusia ha apretado el gatillo ni Polonia ha dado muestras de querer huir. Hace rato que los disparos han dejado de oírse, y todos los soldados miran con respeto a su jefe.

Finalmente, el amo Rusia baja la pistola y se aparta, y Lituania se sorprende exhalando un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Pero ha actuado demasiado pronto. El arma del amo Rusia es puesta con una sonrisa en su propia mano y alguien le empuja, hasta que es él el que ocupa esa vez el puesto de verdugo.

Polonia sonríe con tristeza y agacha la cabeza, ofreciéndole su nuca con mansedumbre. Consciente de las miradas de los rusos en la suya propia, Lituania levanta con mano temblorosa la pistola y apunta. Su dedo avanza vacilantemente hasta acomodarse alrededor del gatillo, pero no se atreve a apretarlo. Felices recuerdos de aquella época, de cuando estaban juntos, avanzan a cámara rápida por su mente, como una película. La mano tiembla convulsamente a medida que reaparecen la añoranza y el dolor hasta no saber a ciencia cierta dónde acababa una y empezaba otro, y algo en su interior se retuerce con fuerza cuando llega, por fin, a la escena fatal.

Nada sucede.

La pistola descansa delante de las rodillas de Lituania cuando éste cae al suelo y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, llora. Los recuerdos de aquel instante se le han aparecido bajo una nueva perspectiva, gracias a la cual comprende, por primera vez en su vida, el porqué del comportamiento de su _amigo_. Delante de él, Polonia le imita y le dirige una mirada que no se atreve a corresponder, sintiendo vergüenza y asco de sí mismo.

El brutal estallido de una pistola interfiere en su catarsis y Polonia cae al suelo de bruces. Sin comprender lo que está pasando, el sonido se repite y Lituania sigue su mismo destino. Una sombra se proyecta ante él, y, en medio de su agonía, es capaz de levantar la vista. El amo Rusia le mira con fría decepción.

—No necesitamos niños desobedientes,_ Litva_, creía que lo sabías… —dice con una voz clara que suena turbia a los cada vez más sedados sentidos de Lituania, a la vez que patea sin escrúpulos sus costillas. Ajeno a su gemido de dolor, se da la vuelta y se va, dejándolos solos entre escombros rojiblancos.

Lituania se esfuerza y mira al frente, encontrándose con la mirada apagada aunque traviesa de Polonia. Sonríe con tristeza y, en silencio, le perdona con sinceridad. El fantasma de una sonrisa curva levísimamente los labios de Polonia y la llama de sus ojos se extingue por completo. Intenta levantar una mano y cerrar sus párpados, pero no tarda en descubrir que su cuerpo no le responde. Un calorcito agradable acaba por adormecer su dolorida mente.

La sangre fluye libremente de ambos cuerpos hasta unirse en un mismo charquito que derrite y tiñe la nieve, en una burlesca imitación de la bandera polaca; pero nadie está lo suficientemente consciente para apreciarlo. La nieve cae, impertérrita, y arropa con suavidad maternal a las dos ex-naciones.


End file.
